


Insane

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble 'extra' from the episode 'Word of God', set at the end after Tommy is led away...





	Insane

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I close the front door, discarding my bag, coat and shoes as I head towards the bedroom.

Slumping down onto the bed, I gather the pillow he used into my arms, burying my face in it, inhaling deeply. His scent brings forth the tears that I have fought against since he apologised to me before leaving with the CIB officers, and once they start I find that I cannot stop them. 

The last twenty-four hours have tilted my world on its axis; and the one person I rely on to ground me isn’t here.

Without Tommy, I’m slowly going insane.


End file.
